


I Guess You're Not So Bad

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, animals are cool, chekov is a massive flirt, idk how many chapters there will be, may be smut but idk yet, may change in the futur, teen up for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: You and Chekov are stranded on a planet after a mission goes sour. You two don't have the best history but you will have to work together in order to survive.(link to what the alien creature looks like in the notes)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote to take a break from my other fic. The concept seemed cool to me and personal since I am currently working with an internship on tagging animals. Let me know if you think this seems cool!  
> Here is a general rough idea of what the lygads look like.  
> http://fanatic-scribe.tumblr.com/post/157800594156/so-i-finally-got-around-to-making-a-general-idea

As you stopped to catch you breath, you looked back to see the lygad about 200 feet away from you looking around trying to find where you and Chekov ran too. The setting sun giving just enough light to still see the lygad that was about the size of a small Earth tiger, his long whip like tail swaying back and forth and his mouth held in a snarl. The snarl was extra scary considering its entire face was basically a jaw with jagged teeth. The swaying tail was most likely a sign of aggression, you made a mental note to write that down in your research. You leaned against the rock you were hiding behind hoping he would leave, though the creature had no eyes and poor smelling it’s hearing was higher than that of a dog’s so you could not afford to make any noise. Watching the creature closely you saw it lift it’s head and perk up it’s ears, he was listening for you. 

 

After what felt like an eternity the lygad finally seemed to give up on the chase, he turned and started to stride back in the direction he had chased you. However, you happiness was short lived when you heard the most terrible noise you have ever heard in your entire life. A click followed by 4 beeps, the sound of a communicator, almost instantly the lygad’s ears turned into your direction followed quickly by it’s head then the rest of it’s body as he crouched into a running position, and at that moment all your blood was in your shoe. “Chekov to Enter-” You heard a soft whisper and turned to Chekov, grabbing the communicator out of his and it threw it as far as you could in the opposite direction. “What the hell are-” You slapped your hand over the ensign’s mouth successfully shutting him up. The communicator landed on the ground with a small thump about 100 feet away from the lygad and 300 feet from you. The his ear twitched slightly but didn’t show much interest in the object behind it. Your hand covering Chekov’s mouth tightened as the creature took a few steps in your direction and you held your breath. At that moment you prayed to every known deity in this galaxy for a miracle because dammit you needed one right at that moment. 

 

Just when you thought the lygad would start his attack you heard the most beautiful voice in the world come from the communicator. “Chekov, this is the Scotty come in.” This immediately grabbed the attention of the lygad, he turned with a growl and made a beeline to the communicator. _ Oh Scotty you beautiful Scottish bastard _ . You would have to buy him a drink when you get out of this. Letting go of Chekov’s face you grabbed his arm and ran as fast as you could away from the lygad. You heard Scotty say, “Chekov please signal-” then a loud crack followed by what sounded like a Velociraptor roar from one of those old dinosaur movies.

 

You didn’t stop running until you got to a small cave and just in time before the sun fully set. “Come on Chekov, we will need to sleep here for the night.” You had to crouch down slightly to fit but once you were in the ceiling was high enough for even Spock to stand fully straight without hitting his head. Chekov followed into the cave keeping a slight distance. As you walked in you felt a shiver go down your spine when a cold breeze pasted, you took out your phaser and shot a few rocks, both for warmth and a dim light.

“Are you sure?” He said still trying to catch his breath, “Going into a cave is kind of what started this.” You stopped what you were doing and glared daggers at him. He tensed slightly at your glare, “What don’t blame me for-”

“Oh I blame you.”


	2. intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way longer than I thought it would be. This really goes into depth about what you are doing and stuff like that. Next chapter is when things will really start to pick up.

So far the mission had gone pretty well. Actually “gone pretty well” was a little bit of a stretch. You had come to the planet to try and find the alien animal, called lygad, you had previously put trackers on only to find each of the lygad had pulled the tracker off its ear and left it on the ground for you too find. The new mission was to find different lygad to put trackers on and start your research over again. So even though everything was set back horribly no one has died yet so that was still better than other ground missions.

 

When you joined Starfleet about a year ago as the main xenozoologist on the Enterprise. Not many people studied in your field so everyone who did was distributed to as many different starships as possible. You were the top of your graduating class so they placed you on the Enterprise and gave you lieutenant rank on the spot even though you were still younger than most lieutenants. Also because the this was the first time Starfleet had tried to take all the animal experts, who had previously been dispersed among the other science officers, and put them in one department they decided you had the most broad knowledge off all the alien wildlife fields. The job was not necessary hard but it was stressful. Being such a young lieutenant, and even younger than some of the people under you and with less experience, made you feel like you had to prove yourself in this position even though captain Kirk has told you several times not to worry. 

 

Mainly your job was to research and study as many alien animals as you could and write papers about your findings to be used in further studies. With the aid of tracker that you could attach on any animal it was easy. It would monitor the animal’s location vital signs and record its surroundings with a camera for 5 months then automatically detach from the animal to be picked up for further use. So far you had tagged a several known and a few unknown species including the lygad. The lygad where a special exception to your research and took first priority. 

 

Originally the lygad were kept as pets by it’s original humanoid inhabitants, much like dogs. Almost every living being on the planet lived in deep caves below the surface and had developed with little to no eyes. However, a little over 200 years ago a natural disaster threatened all life of the planet. A still newly formed United Federation of Planets stepped in and evacuated as many people as they could. As with all evacuations many things got left behinds, including most of the lygad. The planet was left scorched, barren and considered be uninhabitable for almost a century. That was until they found that some of the animals had managed to survive including some of the lygads that had been left behind. Even though the planet had shown signs of life it was only now the UFP was interested in trying to recolonize it. Before they could they needed to know why the lygads had survived on the planet which is where you came in.

 

For the most part your team was doing an excellent job keeping close records and you had already been able to gather back the trackers from 2 animal species. However, when the trackers for the lygad all started sending out the “dead” signal after only 2 months of research you knew something was wrong. With authorization from the captain and Starfleet you were given permission to do a ground inspection to see what had happened. After you found the discarded ear tags the mission changed to one of retagging at least 20 lygads. This made what was supposed to be a day long mission with 3 people into a week long mission with a team of 6. This means you and your team would be camping out on the planet until you could finish your mission. Unfortunately, since your field of study was relatively new the 3 people originally with you where the only people in your department so everyone who beamed down with supplies were assigned to help. Because half your team where people who didn’t know how the hell to do anything you had to spend almost the first full day training them. This was going to be an interesting week.

 

That was almost 4 days ago. So far you and your team had managed to retag 10 new lygads, this time you had them tag the septum of the animal, which was actually in the middle of it’s face. This was harder and slightly more dangerous when approaching and sedating these animals in a trap but you hoped they wouldn’t try to rip these out. Even though some of the people really did not want to be there they were doing a very good job with very minimal injuries. Since finishing this job quickly and efficiently meant going back to the star ship everyone was trying their best and working hard to get this over with. There was one exception though. Ensign Pavel Chekov.

 

Chekov was being very difficult. It wasn’t like he was doing a bad job, he was doing a good job actually he was just being difficult. Because he was being difficult you have had to change his tagging partner almost every single day you had been out here. First you tried to have him work with your team member, Ensign Robert Pawloski. Pawloski was a very good worker and someone that you trusted to really get some good work done. That lasted 2 days.

 

Together they did tag 5 lygads and you thought it was a good match but by the last break of the day you were approached by a very annoyed looking Robert dragging an equally as annoyed Chekov behind him. He almost demanded that you change his research partner. At first you thought it was something serious, when you asked why all Robert had to say was, “If he tells me one more time that the movie projector was invented in Russia I’m going to fight him.” That was not the response you were expecting.

“I’m not saying it wasn’t a Polish inwention,” Chekov chimed in, “I’m just saying Poland was under the control of the Sowiet Union at the time it was inwented so technically it was inwention in Russia.” The look on Robert’s face was a mix of anger and surprise.

“First of all,” You had never heard Robert raise his voice before, “Poland was never part of the USSR! Second, the movie projector was invented 2 years after the USSR was dissolved so neither of your points make sense!” So before you had to pull apart a full on fight for probably the dumbest reason in recorded Starfleet history you changed their partnership. 

 

In order to save time you just switched your partner with Chekov. You expected it to work because Kirk had talked about how good of a right hand man he could be. However, when you tried to work with him he seemed cold and almost didn’t talk with you at all if it wasn’t about mission. You felt very uncomfortable working under those conditions and honestly it made you feel a little bad. Chekov seemed to get along with everyone, you hadn’t talked to him much on the Enterprise but still he always seemed like a warm person. Yet here he was being as cold as ice with you, getting work done but you didn’t really enjoy your time with him. You switched partners again after that again.

 

Now he was with Hana Gavrila which was good, she was very friendly, a bit too friendly sometimes. You knew she could be a bit flirtatious but she always seemed to get her work done so you didn’t worry. Still you couldn’t stop the nagging feeling in the back of your mind that kept saying, “He’s been difficult so far why would that change now.” You found yourself so distracted by your thoughts that when you were sedating one of the lygads in your trap it managed to land a scratch across your arm just before the drugs took effect. You thought it wasn’t anything serious so you quickly measured and tagged the lygad with your partner's help and gave it the medication to wake up before you both left. 

 

Once you got a safe distance away you treated your scratches only to find they were much deeper than you first though, you figured as long as you kept treating it nothing bad would come of it. Still when you called up to the medbay on the Enterprise to report the injury and request the needed medication you were ordered not to continue working for that day just in case of unknown infections. You tried to argue but that was only meet with, “If you beam aboard the ship for a day we can fix it now.” You were even less willing to leave this mission.  _ God this was annoying _ . You told the ensign with you to go find the Pawloski and join his group. You called him and explained the situation telling him you would need him to pick up your trapping area.

As you got close to the camp your team set up you saw that to people where standing in the camp. That was strange, even though it was the afternoon no one should be done with their routines. You kept walking and realized that it was Chekov and Hana.  _ Oh god why this, why now _ . You walked closer, they didn’t seem to notice you as you got into earshot of their conversation.

 

“You know Hana,” Chekov was holding his tricoder in an attempt to seem casual, “it is quite a shame we have never been able to talk aboard the ship. Maybe we could fix that.”

“Mr. Chekov, because we haven’t gotten to know each other you may call me Miss. Gavrila,” Even with this professional correction she still had a flirtatious smile on her face, “besides we should save talking for the ship, right now we have work to do.” She seemed to be looking around the camp for something.  _ God please Hana stop encouraging this _ .

“We did good work today ewen if some of the traps were empty.”  _ Hana must be looking for more lures.  _ Chekov walked up to her and put a hand around her shoulder. “Nobody is here we could just get to know each other now.” She turned to him and smiled.  _ Ok I’ve seen enough. _

 

“Ensign Gavrila and Ensign Chekov,” Both of them jumped as you approached, you tried your best to use your leader voice, “I hope I am not interrupting anything?”

“No Miss. (Ln), nothin’ at all.” Hana smiled at you. “I was just here getting more sound lures for the traps. Some of them were empty.”

“Ok good we need those to be set at soon as possible.” You grab a take your your communicator to call the Enterprise so they can beam down the medical supplies you need. “Ensign Gavrila, before you go. I got a minor injury that will keep me from finishing my routine. I’ve sent you and Ensign Pawloski my field notes so you can both take half of what is left.”

“Yes Ma’am. Please take care of yourself.” She picked up her pack and began to leave Chekov started to follow.

“Ensign Chekov, stay behind a moment I would like a word with you.” Chekov stopped and looked at you with a serious expression. Really? He was just smiling and laughing 5 seconds ago. What was this guy’s problem?

Hana walked away leaving you with Chekov, he was practically standing at attention somehow it seemed sarcastic. “Ensign Chekov.”

“Yes lieutenant (L/n)?” God his tone was so cold.

“Look I know you are working hard and I appreciate that but can you please not flirt with my team.”

“Will all do respect she was also flirting with me.”

“She is naturally flirty Ensign, you were trying very hard.” He stiffened slightly at that, that obviously struck a nerve. You couldn’t help the small smirk that was on your face, “If you want to continue whatever was happening please wait until we are back on the Enterprise. You can attempt to flirt with her as much as you would like there. Is that clear?” There was a few beats of silence before Chekov finally spoke again.

“Crystal clear ma’am.”

“Very good, now go catch up to Gavrila. Safety in numbers here.” He nodded and ran off. You sighed as he ran off. Really you didn’t care if he had a problem with you or not you just kinda wished you knew why he disliked you. At least then you could find some way to be on good terms with him, it was a small ship and you hated to have any bad relations with anyone. Maybe once you were back on the ship you could try to talk to him, he didn’t seem to be willing to give you the time of day here. You sat down on the ground and leaned against a rock, your arm was beginning to hurt so it was probably time to get the supplies beamed down. You’ll worry about this stuff later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic I'm working on. If you see a mistake let me know. Next chapter should be coming soon. If you would like me to go more in depth about the lygad more about it will be in the second chapter but if you want more let me know and I can make an info sheet. Please give a comment of kudos it really helps keep me going!


End file.
